


little life

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Okay, so like a chimpanzee,” she corrects, and Monty’s lips curl into a grin at that scientific accuracy, “but you offered to bring me out on a date when all of this is passed, gingerbread man.”





	little life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [little talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580104) by [ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo). 

They both still.

The next thing they know, the sounds of beeping and people rushing around fills their ears, a welcome cacophony to Monty as he awakens in his room, of nurses gently asking him about his pain and his gradual recuperation, the distant clamour of patients chatting as they tend to their meals.

It is chaos, but peace all at once - and though Monty is awake, bandages wrapped around stubs of thighs and sutures looking painful on his wrists, the first thing he thinks about is his companion throughout almost-death. Carla, Carla, Carla - where was that woman? 

“You’re awake!” The nurse speaks, eyes lighting up in gratitude as she rushes over to him, pushing himself up by his lower half. Tired eyes blink, and then he glances around, searching for his glasses. The nurse procures his, and he gladly receives them.

“Uhm - excuse me, do you know of a Carla Estrella Morte in this hospital?” 

“Oh, yes, Carla - she’s in the other room - just beside you, luckily,” she chatters, a smile on her face. Monty’s face brightens, and before he knows it, he blurts.

“Can I go and see her?”

The nurse’s face falls, just slightly.

“I - oh, I don’t know if it’s a good idea -”

“Please,” Monty speaks again, leaning towards the nurse, “I - I need to see for myself, if she’s okay.”

Silence spreads through the room like warm butter - and the nurse is about to stand her guard, but she looks at Monty and sighs, a small smile on her face.

“I will prepare the wheelchair for you, then, mister Montgomery.”

The nurse smiles and turns away, quickly scampering off to prepare the wheelchair. The wait was gruelling - almost physically painful for him to bear - but relief floods his body when he sees a familiar wheelchair wheeled in, and after he is assisted with carrying himself over, he instantly speeds out of the room and into the next room, eyes keeping an eye out for patient name Carla.

He enters the room, bandages galore. Carla is sitting upright in her hospital bed, a morose expression on her face as she coolly watches the scene outside the window; white, fluffy clouds, a clear, cerulean sky, and a large green field.

“Carla!”

She pauses for a moment, and she slowly turns over, brown hair draping over her shoulders and arms - stitches on half of her face and other miscellaneous scars scattered around - and though Monty knows he should probably think she looks  _ terrible _ \- he can’.

She’s still beautiful - with the warm glow of the sun illuminating her head, like a golden crown - an ethereal halo.

“Hey, gringo,” she says, slowly lifting her hand with a wry smile, “glad to see you made it out alive.”

“Wasn’t as bad as the janitor beating me up,” Monty shrugs - though that couldn’t be further from the truth - he quickly wheels himself over to Carla’s bedside, “are you… alright?”

“Well, could be worse,” she shrugs, gingerly pulling the blankets away from her legs - only to reveal an empty space. Monty looks up, eyebrows upturned, and Carla laughs.

“At least we’re both cripples now, no? No legs - hey, maybe you can make robot legs. For both of us.”

“Maybe,” Monty laughs - then his expression falls - he can’t really make light of  _ this  _ situation, no, not really - it’s a sad moment, and Monty almost feels the dam break, “...we made it out alive, though. The two of us.”

Carla looks at him - seemingly analyzing his expression - but she smiles.

“Are we still going on that date, by the way?”

Monty’s jaw drops.

“W-wait, what -”

“You know,” Carla scoffs, “The date you offered? Jeez, you’re in the smart class, you say? Your memory is as bad as a goldfish.”

“You  _ do  _ know that’s just a myth, right?” Monty deadpans, and Carla rolls her eyes.

“Okay, so like a chimpanzee,” she corrects, and Monty’s lips curl into a grin at that scientific accuracy, “but you offered to bring me out on a date when all of this is passed, gingerbread man.”

Monty snorts, teeth showing through his grin.

“Oh, it’s still on - if you’re willing?”

Carla laughs, and beckons him to lean over with her head. Monty obliges, and Carla gently presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You know I always am, Monty.”

**Author's Note:**

> an apology for locking everyone in the kg discord server out of the cgt doc. also so i don't cry at ryu's fanfic


End file.
